


Perfect Match

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-26
Updated: 2007-05-26
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is a Slytherin. Good thing Harry gets along with snakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Match

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enablelove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/gifts).



> A/N: Written for Enablelove's birthday. She requested Drarry, prompt: engagement.
> 
> Beta: Sevfan
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Perfect Match

~

Draco gripped the sheets tightly as Harry slowly fucked him into oblivion. He loved it like this; when Harry took his time, stretching him until he was practically begging to be taken. Draco enjoyed a hard pounding as much as anyone, but there were times, like now, when he needed to feel the underlying tenderness he knew Harry felt for him.

Harry certainly told him he loved him often enough, but Draco never took him seriously. People always lied while they were fucking, didn’t they? He wasn’t a Hufflepuff who needed constant reassurance.

Although, sometimes, in the aftermath, Draco would lie there, the answering words trembling on his lips, but he never could work up the courage to say them aloud. After all, he wasn’t a Gryffindor either.

Harry shifted the angle of his thrusts, making Draco growl deep in his throat as he hit that perfect spot.

“Okay?” Harry gasped.

Draco nodded. He hated talking while fucking, unless it was to say something like ‘more’ or ‘harder’, and even then, he was more eloquent with his body at moments like that. 

Harry, on the other hand, was a vocal lover, liking to talk dirty, moaning and even screaming his pleasure at times. Secretly, Draco liked that, even though he made fun of him for doing it. 

Harry began to speed up, about every other thrust was hitting Draco’s prostate now, and he was close. Tilting his hips up and back, he arched to meet each of Harry’s pushes with one of his own. 

It wouldn’t be long now, Draco realized, and even as he began to reach for his own cock, he froze. Harry was saying something.

“Love you. You’re so tight,” he murmured. “You’re bloody amazing, Draco, so hot, so responsive, so...”

Draco turned his head. “Just fuck me,” he moaned, his lips grazing Harry’s cheek. 

Harry obliged, plundering Draco’s mouth as his thrusts quickened. His hands slid down over Draco’s arms until their fingers were entwined, their torsos touching at every point as Harry hammered himself home.

Draco, finally overcome, tore his lips from Harry’s as a wail burst from his throat. He came spurting over the sheets even as the deep muscle spasms in his channel dragged Harry’s orgasm from him.

Closing his eyes, Draco relished Harry’s deep grunts as he came inside him, thinking how much he wished he could say what he wanted to at that moment. But he wasn’t sure Harry would welcome it. He’d never said it before, after all. 

Harry mumbled something into Draco’s shoulder and he stiffened. “What?” he asked, not believing he’d really heard what he thought he had. 

“Mrryme,” Harry repeated. 

“You... I... What?”

Harry, closing his eyes for a moment, rolled onto his back, bringing Draco with him. Pulling Draco’s head down, he whispered against his lips, “Marry me. Please?”

“You’ve never... I... but...”

“This can’t be a surprise,” Harry said softly. “I say I love you every time we’re together.”

“Yeah, but... people say all sorts of things while they’re fucking that they don’t mean...”

“Draco,” Harry interrupted gently. “We don’t just fuck. We haven’t just fucked in a long time. We make love, and you know it. I always mean it when I say it. I think you want to say it back. Now, are you going to answer me?”

Draco blinked, realizing that Harry was willing to hear the words he’d longed to say. “Yes, I’ll marry you,” he whispered. “I might as well, since I am... in love with you.”

Harry let out a whoop before kissing him soundly. Grinning, he pulled away. “That wasn’t so bad now was it?” he asked teasingly. “I’ll have you cuddling with bunnies and puppies in no time.”

Draco shuddered. “Watch it. I am still a Slytherin.”

Harry winked. “I have no problem cuddling with snakes either,” he whispered, dragging Draco against him.

Draco smiled. Yes, Harry was quite the snake charmer. Just the match for the perfect Slytherin.

~


End file.
